


Young Souls

by Meeralith



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Sylvari (Guild Wars), plant lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeralith/pseuds/Meeralith
Summary: Sieran is assigned a new partner, due to recent mishaps on solo-missions, though she didn’t expect said new partner to be so darn adorable…





	Young Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a bit older, so quality of writing may be lesser than what you're used to from me. My english skills were still developing when I wrote this first chapter, I'm simply uploading it here, in hopes to continue it sometime soon.

A Scholar, then.  
Magister Sieran heard her own footsteps echo in the empty stairwell, as she approached the vaults. Her mood? Bad.  
As if a minor magical explosion, that admittedly, could have destroyed a Priory outpost, was enough of a cause to assign her a babysitter, let alone one whom she outranked! There weren’t even any injuries! Well, save for that one Explorer with the third degree burns, but Sieran had told him to take a step back! How was it her fault that he took the time to ask ‘Wait, what?’ before following her request?

Still grumbling, Sieran hopped of the second to last step, and took a sharp turn left. She was supposed to meet her new partner in the Vaults. The Vaults! This person was very likely some library-dwelling killjoy with no sense for adventure or fun.   
Bemoaning her grizzly fate, Sieran finally entered the room she was told to meet her partner in.

“Magister Sieran, I presume?”

She froze in the doorway.  
Sieran had expected anything, from grumpy, old Norn, to sore-nosed, snobby Asura (like Gixx himself), but not this.   
Behind the desk facing the door, by a stack of old maps, sat another Sylvari, with a pale, rosé complexion, her soft, purple glow contrasted by her warm, white eyes, and the pearly shine on her lips, and-…

‘Oh no, she’s cute.’

“Magister?” the Sylvari inquired, and Sieran realized that she hadn’t responded yet.  
“That’s me! Yes. Hello. Sorry.” she hurried, and shuffled nervously. “Um, I, uh, was told I should meet you here, Scholar, uhm,…?”  
“Larawyn. My name is Larawyn.” she responded, and flashed Sieran a welcoming smile. “Gixx briefed me on your recent, uhm, endeavours, and why he found it necessary for us to team up. But, don’t worry. I won’t chain you to a reading chair.”

Larawyn got up, walked around the table, with one finger left on its surface, trailing the thin cloth she’d put on it.   
It took Sieran a moment to combine Larawyn’s featureless irises with this behaviour, but then she immediately took a step towards her, as if to prevent her from falling over.  
“You, uh, you mean, we’ll do expeditions together? Will you be allright, I mean, you… ?” She left her question hanging, just like her arms, frozen in place, halfway to Larawyn’s shoulders.  
“Ah, you mean because of my eyes? Don’t worry about that, Magister. I’ll be just fine, just focus on keeping up with me.” She winked, and leaned forward to gently force Sieran’s arms back down as she spoke.  
The brief moment in which her hands touched Sieran’s sent a shiver down the latter’s spine.

“Can you somehow see?” she asked, a bit unsure as to how to adress the topic.  
“No, but I can sense you. I’m an Arcanist by specialization, Magister, and you’re an Elementalist. I can sense the magic that resides in your body, so I can tell where you are, and what you’re doing.” Larawyn casually explained, while turning away and picking up a staff that had been leaning against the wall by her desk.

“Ah.” was the only thing Sieran could come up with as a response. Her mind seemed to be completely drawing blank.

Larawyn turned to face her again after carefully sheathing her weapon on her back.  
“Anyway, let’s see if we can find anything worthwhile to do. I’m sure you’re itching to get back out on the field.”

Sieran found herself anxiously watching Larawyn walk ahead of her. The roads near the Priory headquarters were dangerous as they were, but Larawyn seemed to know the area very well. She didn’t hesitate with any movement she made.

“Have you ever been to Ascalon?”

Larawyn’s sudden question caught Sieran by surprise, they had been silently walking through the snow for at least half an hour now.  
“I-.. uhm, no, I haven’t. Why do you ask?” she responded.  
“Ah, it’s just, I have. There’s a very interesting branch of research going on in the ruins of Ascalon City.” Larawyn explained. “Ghosts, to be specific. I’ve aided the Researchers stationed there for a few months, and I was wondering if you’d like to pick that back up with me.”

“Ghosts, hm. It would definetly be something I haven’t done before.” Sieran slowed her pace a little. “And Charr. I’m guessing, the Research Team has to work with the Legions a lot?”

“They do, yes, but most Charr I’ve encountered were very supportive of our project, especially in the Catacombs. They even guard us, if we need them to.” Larawyn elaborated, “I’m just saying, it’d be a lot more productive than wandering aimlessly, hoping to find something useful, you know. Or, randomly setting camps on fire with ancient dwarven tomes.”

Sieran could almost hear her smirk, even though she was only seeing her back.  
“Mh.” she huffed, hurt in her pride from Larawyn’s little jab. “I suppose you’re right.”  
“Don’t be like that, Magister. It’d be fun, trust me!” Larawyn giggled, She seemed to enjoy teasing her. “Really, it’s incredibly interesting, and very challenging. I’m sure it’s just the thing for you.”

“I’m seriously considering it, yes.” Sieran responded. “Though, I’m not sure if Gixx’d let me go so far away from the Headquarters, so soon after, well. The incident.”  
“Don’t worry about Gixx. If I tell him you have been fully rehabilitaed, he’ll be happy to have you out of range.” Larawyn finally adjusted her speed to Sieran’s, and eventually stopped altogether, turning around to face her. 

“In that case, when do we leave?” Sieran asked, crossing her arms.

“Would tomorrow be convenient, Magister? I’ll need some time to pack.”  
“Sure, me too.” Sieran’s glance wandered over Larawyn’s exposed shoulders, wondering if she was cold. The thought of putting a warm coat on her crossed her mind.

“And Larawyn?”  
“Yes?”  
“Drop the Magister. Call me Sieran.”


End file.
